ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamu Takayama
is a 20-year old member of the Alchemy Stars who invented much of the technology used by XIG (including the repulsor lifts that allow Aerial Base and the XIG fighters to defy gravity). During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth), he encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, and becomes his host. Biography Gaia Encounter with Gaia and recruitment into XIG When the KHST begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia's light becomes a part of him, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, Cosmic Organism Vanguard, is destroyed. Subsequently, more KHST-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept very busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical advisor, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Rivalry of Fujimiya With the appearance of Hiroya Fujimiya, a former member of Alchemy Star, his duty as an Ultraman becomes tougher as Fujimiya/Agul would always interfere him as he always think protecting the Earth only suits him. However, Gamu never gives up defend the Earth even tried to befriend Fujimiya multiple times. However, Gamu also tries to stop Fujimiya whenever he decides to eliminate humanity. Banishment from XIG and gaining a new power While XIG investigates Fujimiya, they also suspects Gamu for working with him as he later was banished from the team. When seeing Fujimiya killing Gomenos and for Gamu completely distrust him, they decide to engage in a battle against each other, drawing the attention of XIG. The battle completely cause their energies to sent to the wormhole where Zorlim feeds on it. When the monster appears, Gamu reveals that Crisis (Fujimiya's predicting machine) proven to be mysteriously defected, leaving Fujimiya yells out of anger for believing in the machine's lies and gave up on his duty as Ultraman and gave the essence of Agul's light to Gamu's Esplender before he was vanished from Zorlim's fireball. Gamu transforms into Gaia and found himself upgraded while using this newfound ability to destroy Zorlim and other monster afterwards. Commander Ishimuro rehires Gamu after he was proven innocent. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, Mizuenon Dragon, Shazack, and Izac, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Return of an old ally Some time during Σ-Zuiguru arrival, Gamu encounters a suicidal Fujimiya who tries to drown himself before Gamu saves him. Soon the destroyed fiend reformed. Gamu went to transform but, it was covered in metal. Surprisingly it was from those two blue balls he was hit with and it made him stick out his arms before he gets trapped in a crucifix like case and it goes into the robot's chest, entering a wormhole. Hiroya Fujimiya (Agul's host) watches, feeling hopeless that he couldn't help Gamu as he had given his Agul powers before to Gamu, which was even not enough to defeat Σ-Zuiguru before he is knocked unconscious by the attacks. He soon has a dream about the people he meet including Gamu, some children, the KBC news reporter and his dead fiance Inamori. Now knowing the mistakes he made, his will to reedem himself awakens the Blue Light of the Seas, which granted him with the stronger and more agile form of Ultraman Agul V2 from the ocean. Agul and Σ-Zuiguru go to fight but, seeing Gamu he uses the Light Blade to free him and breaks of one of his "wings". With the advantage he launches the Liquidnator at him, deflecting the missiles he launched and blowing the robot to pieces. After Agul's light restored, Fujimiya starts to supports Gamu for further assistance. Threat of Shinigami and identity unmasked to be added Final battle against Zogu Following the invasion of Dobishi army, Gamu and Fujimiya lose their light to the Angel of Destruction, Zogu. However with the help of the Earth monsters, they transform for the final time to end the destroyer's life once and for all. Afterwards, Gamu decides to continue his life as a normal student at his college while hoping for the XIG and the Earth monsters to replace him as the protector of the Earth. Battle in Hyperspace A young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school from his addiction to Ultraman. One day, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he is teleported into hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu, Ultraman's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a monster, Satan-biezor, to fight Gamu. After a Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the monster regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu & his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds it and wishes for a giant monster that he created, King of Mons, to appear and the monster starts destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the monster and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant monster. Soon, Gaia is in a deadly battle against the monster. The monster then spawns two more monsters that are equally as strong as the original, one who's specialty is in water and the other who's specialty is sky. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the monster's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come via "The Light" into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battle the monsters. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia manages to oblitirate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again." At the end of the film, Tsutomu relives the day Lisa appeared in his class, but is able to recall the events of this film. During the credits, though, as he shows Lisa the book, there is an autograph & a message to him from Gamu, as he sees the Fighter-EX flying through the air before disappearing. Gaia Again Some time after Zogu's invasion, Gamu has become popular among the students probably due to his former alias as Ultraman Gaia. While working on his computer, his friends introduce him to a girl who idolize Gamu much to his embarrasment. At the classroom, Gamu was caught by his teacher due to secretly talking to PAL before the XIG's Peace Carry interrupts and orders Gamu to assist them with his friends bid him a goodbye. Along with Team Marlin, he was dispatched to track the S.O.S. signal which came from undersea. When they reaches the source of the signal, they were amazed by the light-emitting seahorses, which believed to be the Undersea Civilians. However, when they witness Gakuzom emerge out of the sea and make his way to the city, the seahorses replenish Gaia's light once again enabling him to transform into Ultraman Gaia and appeared in the city, ready to battle and help Ultraman Agul. As the fight raged between the stronger Ultraman and Gakuzom, the aquatic creature summoned all of his legion to come to him. The body of Gakuzom began to morph and change, the creature gaining claws and new armor while attacking Gaia. His most powerful attack was simply absorbed into its chest and converted into the strange energy it manipulated in its claws. The beam sent Ultraman Gaia flying backward, but Ultraman Agul would soon find enough energy to help attack the beast once more. With both heroes weakened, it didn't take long for Gakuzom to overpower them, blasting them both back with its energy blasts. The monster looked grim for the heroes, but the undersea civilians the waves emerged, re-energize the Ultras with their energy. The two giants both fired their weapons. The two attacks entered the energy converter and overloaded it. Within a few seconds, what remained of the mighty monster was raining around the battlefield. Afterwards, Gamu bids farwell to Fujimiya as they went on their seperate ways. Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to be added Ultraman Retsuden Gamu returns in Ultraman Retsuden episodes 80, 95 and 96. Transformation *'The Esplender': Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky, it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Ultraman Gaia. After, Gamu receives Agul's light, sometime he bathes in a red and blue light. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gamu is portrayed by . Notes *Like Daigo Madoka and later Hiroya Fujimiya, Gamu literally transformed into his Ultra persona. Unlike Daigo his Ultra counterpart was also a separate entity. This situation was not seen again until the Deunamists of Ultraman Nexus. *Unlike other Ultra Hosts, Gamu built his own transformation device, the only other known Ultra Host to do this is Fujimiya. *Before the usage of Esplender, Gamu first store Gaia's essence in a photoelectron tube while raising it to the air to transform mirroring Shin Hayata's transformation of Ultraman via the Beta Capsule.